Uncanny love
by sparkle-griffin
Summary: This takes place in the MWPP/L time, but it is about snape. He is telling a shrink why he hates the Grffyndors. A must read!


a/n: this story i think will be really cheesy! it takes place in the MWPP/L time, but they don't matter. this is in snape's POV!   
~*~   
" Jackie, where is the powdered Bicon Horn? If we don't add it to the potion, Professor Blackwater won't be pleased, " I told my best friend Jacqueline Christi. Even though she was a Gryffindor, we found time to meet each other to talk, or plot revenge on the Maurders. " Ah, little Servus scared? Don't worry, Jackie's here! " For a Gryffindor she had a cruel sense of humor. She pulled some out of her bag a through it in. " Happy? " she asked. " Very! " Class dismissed and we went our separate ways.   
~*~   
Since the first time I had met Jackie on the train, I new she was different. Not because she has sliver hair, and not because her eyes were warm gray. Everybody looked at me like they thought I was a slime ball. She looked at me and saw my soul. Sounds pretty weird huh? Next was free period so I went up to the owlery and scribbled a note to Jackie saying to meet me in the empty classroom in ten minutes. I handed the letter to Alex, our joint owl. He flew off taking her the letter.   
I started towards the empty classroom. I got there with two minutes two spare. She walked in a bright smile on her face, and a sparkle in those beautiful eyes. She sat down. " You rang? " she asked. " Yes m'lady. I need to ask you something. But first, what is the newest trick those freaks the Maurders played on you? " I asked wanting to delay the question. We were in our sixth year, so we could come to the Halloween dance. I wanted her to come with me.   
" They _tried _to get me to eat a Canary cream that would make me stay a Canary until Christmas! " she said anger in her eyes. " What did you want to ask me? "   
" W-well, you know how we can come to the Halloween dance? Well, I want a date. It is a week away you know. "   
~*~   
She looked at me confused. Then, she looked at her watch. " Oh my gosh! I Have to go get ready for dinner! We'll continue this after dinner. Same place. Bye!" she said and rushed out. I sighed. I will just have to tell her later. I walked gloomily to the Great Hall. I entered to see Jackie sitting all alone. How I so wanted to sit by her, but I couldn't. I was a Slitheryin. Dinner passed quickly. As they dismissed us I saw Jackie head towards the classroom. I followed suit. We walked in at different times so nobody would notice. " So what did you wanna ask me? " she asked putting on that ' look ' she has that makes me go queasy inside with butterflies. " I want you to, " I paused. " please don't freak out, but, will you go to the dance with me? "   
~*~   
" It's okay. It was a long shot anyway. I mean, it would probably ruin our friendship," I said.   
" I'd love to! "   
" Well, I guess I could get, wait! Did you say you would? "   
" Uh huh. " I smiled and hugged her.   
" But, " I said sort of uncertain. " I need dance lessons. " She nodded, and ripped off her robe reviling shorts and a T-shirt. She took her wand and suddenly music starting play. She took my hand and started doing the cha-cha. I was in heaven.   
" This is the cha-cha. Move your hips like this and do you feet like this, " she told me.   
~*~   
Those dance lessons continued until the day before the dance. I was getting quite good. " Well, Mr. Snape, I think you are ready. See you tomorrow? " she said smoothly. " Of course!" We went our separate ways.   
The dance was here! I slicked back my hair, put on my emerald dress robe, and brushed my teeth. I headed down. I saw Jackie standing there. She was wearing a silver dress robe with stars and moons on it. Her hair was pulled up in shiny clips, emphasizing her high cheekbones. Her make-up was expertly applied. She was beautiful. I wrapped my arm around hers and we walked in. Everyone stared. Swing music started playing, and we got out there and we tore it up. Everyone cleared us a circle and we were rocking! At the end of the song everyone cheered. I smiled at Jackie. She smiled back. " May I cut in? " asked Remus Lupin. " Sure. Be my guest, " I answered unsurely. He took Jackie's hand and started dancing. She looked like she was enjoying herself. That really hurt me. I walked outside into the twilight. I stood there and listened to the music play inside. Suddenly, a unicorn came up to me. " To think I almost missed this, " I heard Jackie say behind me.   
" Decided to come back to your date huh? " I said sharply. " What was that for? " she asked hurt. " Dancing with Lupin. "   
" He asked me. I couldn't say no. "   
" Yes you could. Jackie, I really like you, and you just broke my heart. You were my first love. "   
" And you were mine. "   
" You really mean it? "   
" Of course. Servus, you have shown me not all Slytherens are bad. You have shown me the light. " Right then and there, I kissed her. I was 16 and getting my first kiss. We broke apart. We looked down. The unicorn stared at us with a * twinkle * in it's eyes and then trotted off. I didn't know it then, but that was a twinkle I knew.   
~*~   
" Yes, Minerva, I know it's uncanny, but they seem to have fallen in love, " Dumbledore said with a * twinkle * in his eyes. " But, how? A Gryffindor and a Slitheryin? That just doesn't make sense! " Mongonagall said bewildered. " Love doesn't always make sense. They have came out of their shells and admitted their love. "   
" How did you find this out? "   
" I have my ways, " Dumbledore said with that familiar * twinkle * in his eyes.   
~*~   
  
a/n did i give you enough hints of who the unicorm was? did you like my story? do you want me to write more? do you want to be my beta reader? do you want me to stop asking you stuff? do you want to give me ideas? do you want me to shut up? TELL ME!!!! 


End file.
